Betrayal, and my Knight in Shining Armor
by xxshadowsofmist
Summary: Raven thinks she loves Beast Boy, and they'll be together forever. But what happens when Terra remembers who she is? Who will help her escape Malchior's grip, and who will mend her heart? Rated K, but some violence.


Raven sat in the empty gloom that was her room, candles lit, a book hovering in front of her. She had begun the first chapter. Surprisingly she had chosen to read the sequel to her book about Rorek and Malchior, despite the dragon's trickery. Mind you, the white book was still locked in her trunk. As this thought occurred to her she took note to read it over some time. Shame it was such a good book – it would catch fire easily, she thought bitterly. The sequel was just as good, however. But she had learned not to get so attatched to it. Beast Boy – she smiled at the thought of him – had called her creepy. Looking back, she recalled how much that had stung. Now, as her boyfriend, he was very devoted and knew she was dark, misunderstood, and not creepy. A frown appeared briefly on her grey skinned features. That's what Malchior had said, while he had been trying to deceive her. How Beast Boy had – then she remembered. Fly on the wall… Of course, she thought. But it had been in her best interest, she knew now. By this time she had reached the second chapter in her book, and morning was near, she knew, as she looked out at the sky. With a yawn she marked her place, set the book down beside her bed, and crawled under the sheets. The last thing she saw was the moon, pale and soft, shining into her window.

She awoke next morning to someone gently shaking her shoulders. Rolling over, she looked into startlingly green eyes. "Hi, Raven," said Beast Boy softly, a smile appearing on his face. Raven sat up slightly to kiss his cheek. "Morning, Beast Boy." She flung back the covers and grabbed her cloak, slipping it over her shoulders. She stood and, Beast Boy's arm around her waist, headed off to breakfast.

They passed through the common room, where Starfire lay, curled up like a cat. Most likely stayed up too late, thought Raven. Entering the kitchen, she found that Cyborg and Robin were already awake. Robin looked up from a newspaper, and, grumbling a "Good morning" to the pair, returned to his reading. He had always been against their relationship.

"_No. You're no more than teammates, you understand? You can't concentrate on fighting crime if you're worried about your lover boy!" He had protested. "So what?" Raven had snapped. "You're with Starfire. I take it you're an oh so special exception?" Robin looked stunned. "No… I just…I…" Raven smirked. "All right, all right. Have it your way." Turning on his heel, he stormed away. Once in his room, he collapsed onto his bed. Why did she have to fall for that green skinned monstrosity? Why not me? What does he have that I don't? He thought miserably. He'd hoped that if he started dating Starfire, Raven would realize through becoming jealous that she wanted him, as much as he wanted her._

_Raven sat in her room, fuming, slightly guilty. Had she led him on before she fell for Beast Boy, when she had been crushing on him? No…He was just against inter-team relationships, she thought._

Beast Boy busied himself at the stove, where he cooked his regular breakfast: Tofu everything. Raven boiled the water and soon she had a steaming mug of herbal tea. She ate a brief breakfast – the dregs of her cereal and an untouched bit of toast remained – and headed outside. For a change, she levitated herself to the roof and floated there.

_Raven looked around at the barren landscapes of Nevermore, for once, not calling forth her Emotions. She merely sat, calm, breathing. She was happy, happier than she'd been in her life… Well, except when she had met Robin and became Beast Boy's girlfriend. At first, Robin had been the apple of her eye – Beast Boy had seemed annoying, and besides that he eventually met Terra. But then…Then Terra risked herself to save them. Beast Boy had been heartbroken. It had taken him many months to recover; but then Terra had done the impossible – one day, as Beast Boy was heading down to visit her after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, the blonde haired superhero was gone. Or, at least, her statue. But she was not the same, not remembering her powers or her love for Beast Boy. It had taken the green skinned boy a long while to recover from this shock, and then – and then he asked Raven out._

There was a ring from far below. Raven sighed, annoyed at the fact that their doorbell was hooked up to each floor. Resigned, she lowered herself to the smooth top of the Tower.

Reaching the ground floor in a matter of seconds (teleportation was a handy thing), she now stared at the sight before her disbelieving eyes.

Beast Boy, locking lips with none other than Terra.


End file.
